


За шаг до...

by AndreyVas



Category: War Horse (2011)
Genre: Catholicism, Desire, M/M, Mutual Pining, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 23:56:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17590856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreyVas/pseuds/AndreyVas





	За шаг до...

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Near Occasion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089874) by [splix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/splix/pseuds/splix). 



_О, мой Бог, мне очень жаль, что я обидел Тебя, и я ненавижу все свои грехи из-за Твоего справедливого наказания, но больше всего потому, что я обидел Тебя, мой Бог, Который всецело добр и заслуживает всей моей любви. Я твердо решаю больше не грешить, с помощью Твоей благодати, и избегать малейшего приближения ко греху. Аминь.  
\--- Католическая молитва о прощении грехов_

Июнь 1914 года

Какая приятная прохлада и полумрак царили в притворе собора Св. Петра после жары и суматохи цитадели! Джим снял фуражку, погрузил пальцы в чашу со святой водой и осенил себя крестным знамением, затем молча проследовал по затёртым плиткам пола в молельню, где преклонил колени, чтобы помолиться.

В храме не было почти никого, только укутанная в шаль женщина и старик возле алтаря, да ещё молоденький рядовой стоял через проход, один из его сослуживцев: Беннетт, Френсис Беннетт из Борнемута. Ему едва исполнилось восемнадцать, он только начал бриться и был полон решимости героически сражаться против немцев. Хотя сейчас Джиму полагалось бы молиться, погрузив взгляд в себя, он с минуту наблюдал за парнишкой. Святые угодники, как молодо он выглядел! Но он и был молод, не так ли? Они все были молоды…

Внимание Джима отвлёк появившийся из ризницы священник. Он поправлял на своих плечах пурпурный орарь. Священник тоже был довольно молод; может быть, дело было в Джиме? Почему он обращал внимание только на тех, в ком пылал цвет молодости? Вокруг него в последнее время оказалось особенно много нежных душ. Священник прошёл по боковому приделу и скрылся в исповедальне. Женщина в шали и старик поднялись на ноги и побрели по проходу; женщина зашла в боковую дверцу исповедальни и закрыла её за собой.

Джим вытащил из кармана чётки – прощальный подарок его матери. Они были выточены из светлого дерева и покрыты тончайшей резьбой из роз, а цепочка была из розового золота. Несомненно, они были освящены самим Папой. Джим взял чётки, позволяя тонкой цепочке и прохладным бусинам скользить между его пальцами, и закрыл глаза. _Дорогой Господь, источник истины, мудрости и силы, помоги мне узнать все мои грехи; дай сожалеть о них; покаяться должным образом; принять решение не повторять те же самые грехи снова; исповедаться как следует. Аминь._

Странно: его должны были бы атаковать всё новые сомнения и опасения, принимая во внимание масштабы его греха, но их не было. Возможно, Святой Дух наконец улетел и оставил его одного в этом огромном древнем храме, наполненном запахами старого камня и дерева, свечного воска и ладана. Так ли это ужасно?

Пожилая женщина покинула исповедальню, и её место занял старик. Рядовой Беннетт поднялся, держа фуражку в руке, и припал на колени, повернувшись к алтарю, прежде чем направиться по проходу в сторону исповедальни. Он поймал взгляд Джима и кивнул, а после смущенно улыбнулся.

Джим с достоинством вернул поклон и наконец устремил взгляд на алтарь и распятого Христа. Когда-то ходить к мессе было для него истинным удовольствием; в храме, который он посещал, имелся большой орган и прекрасный хор, и музыка, более, чем что-либо другое, переносила сердце Джима к стопам Бога, который взирал на него и весь мир с добротой и удовольствием. Учась в школе, он со всей полнотой Веры прислуживал в алтаре, но со временем его преданность Богу ослабла. Он по-прежнему верил в Бога, но иногда задавался вопросом, действительно ли Ему есть хоть какое-то дело до того, что происходит внизу; было похоже, что теперь мессу на Земле служит сам дьявол.

Старик тоже покинул исповедальню, и его место занял Беннетт. Джим поднялся и направился к деревянной кабинке, постепенно погружаясь в задумчивость. Он вспомнил ряды угрюмых школьников, ожидавших исповеди, святых отцов – то весёлых, то безжалостных, но всегда назначавших серьёзные епитимьи, и то, как они с одноклассниками после сравнивали назначенные им наказанья. Брат Матиас был сущим ужасом, иногда он громко бранился, так что к нему мальчики обычно приходили исповедоваться только в самых обычных грехах. Брат Алоизий был склонен вызывать слезы у маленьких кающихся, так умело он спекулировал на их чувстве вины. А брат Тимофей был сторонником кратких исповедей и обычно грубовато призывал ребят побыстрее перейти к делу.

Рядовой Беннетт покинул исповедальню красный, как рак, и пошёл к выходу из церкви, избегая встречаться с Джимом глазами. Джиму стало любопытно, что же за ужасный грех мог так нарушить его душевное равновесие, но раздумывать о том было некогда – ожидающих своей очереди больше не осталось, и пришла пора Джима.

Он зашёл в исповедальню, закрыл за собой дверь, и его сразу окутала темнота и спёртый запах дерева и немытых тел. Он на ощупь нашёл аналой и встал на колени, перекрестился и почувствовал, как жар ударил в лицо. Боже милосердный, о чём ему говорить? Зачем, ради всего святого, он пришёл сюда? Действительно ли он чувствовал себя виноватым?

На уровне груди Джима раздался скрип – это священник отодвинул маленькую раздвижную дверцу. Из-за решётки послышалось: «Во имя Отца и Сына и Святого Духа. Аминь».

– Благословите меня, святой отец, ибо я грешен, – прошептал Джим. – Последний раз я исповедовался месяц назад.

Священник вздохнул, как будто оплакивая огромное расстояние между покаяниями Джима, но когда он заговорил, его голос звучал мягко:

– Назови свои грехи, сын мой.

Джим заколебался. Он не проанализировал своё поведение, пройдясь по всем Десяти Заповедям, пока готовился к исповеди. Он решил уцепиться за какие-нибудь малые грехи, пока найдёт в себе силы заговорить о главном.

– Мною овладел грех алчности. Я служу капитаном Собственного королевского полка, святой отец, и один из моих подчинённых недавно приобрёл прекрасную лошадь. Я захотел заполучить её себе. Я дважды поминал имя Господа всуе и не сделал выговор некоторым из моих людей за то же самое. Я по небрежности пропустил несколько молитв.

– Военная служба почётна, но, тем не менее, существует очень много опасностей, которые могут выпасть на долю идущего. Не забывай о своей Вере, сын мой. Только сильная воля и устойчивый характер могут помочь тебе удержаться на этом пути – благодаря полной самоотдаче, открытию себя Божественному оку, можно узреть Божий свет и благодать в своей душе.

Жар пробежал по щекам Джима. _Полная самоотдача. Открыть себя…_

– Это всё?

Джим вынырнул из своих раздумий.

– Простите, отец?

– Это всё, в чём ты хотел покаяться?

– Я… – Джим глубоко вдохнул. – Мой командир.

– Да?

– Он мне очень нравится.

Дурное предчувствие пронзило Джима. Настала долгая пауза. 

– Поясни, сын мой.

– Он… он занимает мои мысли. Часто, – и правда, это означало, что его мучили образы, которые украдкой овладевали им: вот Джейми сидит с идеально прямой спиной в своём кресле, наблюдая за упражнениями кавалерии – каково было бы нагнуть его голову и запечатлеть поцелуй в основании его длинной изящной шеи, свежевыбритой и пахнущей чистотой, странно уязвимой и такой соблазнительной? А потом…

– Каким образом он занимает твои мысли?

– Всё было вполне невинно, святой отец: он – прекрасный человек, очень храбрый. Он никогда не сделал бы чего-либо предосудительного и никогда не делал мне никаких авансов, но когда я вижу его, мои мысли нечисты.

– Сладострастные.

Кровь прилила к щекам Джима. 

– Да, святой отец.

– Ты правильно сделал, что пришёл на исповедь, дитя моё, – в голосе священника звучала теплота. – Это намного лучше для тебя – признать свой грех сейчас, чем страдать в вечности, отвергнутым своим Богом.

– Да, отец. 

Это был грех, разве нет? В школе им говорили очень мало по сравнению с другими мальчиками, которых он знал; братья не пугали их адским огнем и проклятиями и, в основном, говорили им не увлекаться самоудовлетворением. Ему приходилось искать ощупью, в каждом понимании этого слова, свой путь к познанию секса. Удивительно, что в таких условиях людям вообще удавалось рожать детей.

– Ты знаешь цель брачного союза.

– Да, отец.

– Скажи мне.

Джиму пришлось напрячь память, чтобы вспомнить уроки катехизиса. 

– Эм… это создание идеального союза между мужчиной и женщиной. Чтобы… чтобы произвести потомство.

– Да. Самое великое счастье супружеской пары – это то чувство, которое наполняет их души, когда они держат на руках ребенка, продукт их любви, живой памятник славе Божией!

Джим любил детей и всегда был к ним расположен. Но его ни к одной девушке не тянуло так, как к Джейми. За двадцать четыре года его жизни только Джейми заставил его сердце биться чаще, а кровь – приливать к щекам. Только Джейми вызвал волнение, которое заставляло его скрываться в уборной и ласкать себя, представляя губы Джейми на своём члене, его сильные и мощные руки, его мужское достоинство, твёрдое, выпирающее из брюк, готовое соприкоснуться с губами и языком Джима.

– Тот, кто любит опасность, погибнет от неё, – сказал священник. Голос его звучал гулко и неистово. – Зверь в нас по-прежнему силён. Господь не наградил человека животными страстями, чтобы тот опрометчиво потакал им, тем более, по отношению к человеку своего пола. Если ты, сын мой, подвергнешь себя опасности дать им волю, твои плотские желания превзойдут все соображения чести, самоуважения и добродетели, ради того, чтобы ты удовлетворил их. Таких людей ждёт Ад!

– Я не стремлюсь к греху, отец, – прошептал Джим. – Но я и сам не понимаю… себя, своих стремлений. Зачем Господу наделять меня такими желаниями, если бы он хотел, чтобы я женился на женщине и завёл детей?

– А для чего Сатана испытывал Христа в пустыне?

– Я не Христос. Я – обычный человек.

– Но Свет Христов ведёт тебя, дитя. Ты прекрасно знаешь, каковы были последствия любопытства Евы и её желания попробовать запретный плод. Тот грех превратил сексуальное желание из Божьего дара исключительной красоты в простое желание обладания тем, что видишь. Только в рамках брака осталось оно прекрасным и священным. Тебе следует избегать этого человека, пусть он и твой командир. Чем больше внимания ты будешь обращать на него, тем сильнее будет разгораться твоя страсть.

Это утверждение, по крайней мере, сомнений не вызывало. Воображение Джима стало положительно горячечным. Хотя он старался контролировать себя, он не мог перестать представлять Джейми обнажённым, с широко разведёнными бёдрами, манящим его в тишине или стоящим перед коленопреклонённым Джимом, ублажающим его ртом, или позади Джима, вторгающимся глубоко в его тело. 

Но это было не всё.

– Что ты сказал?

Джим и сам не заметил, что говорил вслух. 

– Это не всё. Всё не так просто. Я люблю его.

– Двое мужчин не могут любить друг друга так, как любят мужчина и женщина. Это омерзительно.

– Он не любит меня. Я и не говорил, что он любит меня. Я люблю _его_. Он – прекрасный человек, скромный и благородный, и он понятия не имеет о моих чувствах, – Джим вцепился пальцами в резную решётку исповедальни. – Да, я испытываю к нему физическое влечение. Но я никогда ему об этом не скажу – и не потому, что вы считаете это грехом, но потому что я никогда не посмею отяготить его своей неразделённой страстью. Сам Бог привёл его на мой путь, и если я должен оставаться немым свидетелем до конца моих дней, пусть будет так. Я люблю его. И я отдал бы жизнь за него. – Джим утёр вспотевший лоб дрожащей рукой. – И я не чувствую себя виноватым в этом.

– Ты упорствуешь во грехе, сын мой, и будешь гореть вечно! Я не дам тебе отпущения! – голос священника дрожал от ярости.

– Я и не прошу о нём, – Джим схватил фуражку, вскочил с аналоя и вылетел из исповедальни. Почти добежав до дверей храма, Джим инстинктивно окунул пальцы в чашу со святой водой и окропил себя – бесполезный жест, если верить священнику. Позади него раздался скрип; обернувшись, он увидел, что молодой священник покинул исповедальню и уставился на него. Он был красен лицом и тяжело дышал. Он направился к Джиму, словно собираясь с ним поговорить, но потом свернул в боковой проход. Его подбитые гвоздями туфли звонко цокали по каменному полу.

Джим распахнул тяжёлую дверь и вышел на залитую солнцем шумную площадь. Он прикрыл глаза от яркого дневного света и усмехнулся со смесью недоумения и восторга. Он бы разбил сердце своей матери, доведись ей узнать, что он отправится в бой, не получив отпущения грехов, но последние остатки вины и неуверенности остались позади, когда он твёрдо заявил о своей позиции; теперь у него не было иного пути, кроме как вперед.

– Доброго дня, капитан Николс.

Сердце Джима молотом застучало о рёбра – и такая реакция на этот голос была предсказуемой и странно приятной. 

– Майор, - он надел фуражку, рысью сбежал по ступенькам и похлопал Топторна по гладкому носу. Честное слово, он выглядит великолепно!

– Он в прекрасном настроении и только что из конюшни, – кивнул Джейми. – Когда вы планируете подбирать скакуна для себя?

– О, я уже почти скопил достаточно денег, – ответил Джим. – Будь у меня всего на десять долларов больше – клянусь, я купил бы лошадь побыстрее, чем этот огромный зверюга.

Джейми нахмурил брови. 

– Ну, может быть, я мог бы одолжить вам…

– Не говорите глупости! – прервал его Джим. – И всё же посмотрим, смогу ли я обогнать вас. Когда у нас первая вылазка?

– Через неделю, не позже, – ответил Джейми. – Так что у вас не так много времени, старина.

Джим улыбнулся. 

– Я подберу кого-нибудь стоящего, не беспокойтесь. А что привело вас сюда, позвольте узнать?

– Я встретил Беннетта, и он сказал, что видел вас в церкви. Ну, я и решил подождать, – Джейми повёл Топторна под уздцы. – Были на службе?

Джим не был готов делиться подробностями своей исповеди, тем более что он сам более не собирался о ней вспоминать. 

– Да, вроде того.

Джейми уставился на устремлённый ввысь каменный фасад.

– Я никогда не был особо верующим. Думаю, мы могли бы вместе поужинать в том кабачке на холме. Слышал, у них дают первоклассные стейки. Что скажете?

– Отлично! – Джим подстроился под шаг Джейми, довольный тем, что Джейми помог ему свернуть с этой скользкой темы. Пусть всё остаётся так как есть, отныне и навсегда, если необходимо. Он может любоваться своим объектом страсти издали, не требуя ничего для себя. Боковым зрением он отметил поджарую стройность Джейми, бледный свет его глаз, аккуратный завиток уха – и желание всколыхнулось снова.

Пожалуй, он разберётся с этим позже. Если ему не суждено испытать слияния их тел, грубого и нежного одновременно, пусть будет так, решил Джим. В этом – его наказание и его прощение.

И, тем не менее, он вознёс небу малую молитву.


End file.
